


With My Family by my Side

by GothicDeetz



Series: The Breather Files [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Gen, Multi, Revelations, Secrets, Shock, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia thought everything was fine after the events that occurred the week she moved. She’s got her family by her side, Betelgeuse is back and the family’s since used to having him around. But when a revelation that rocks everyone’s world is revealed, the family will have to try everything to stay together.Formerly known as "Seek a Little Strange and Unusual".
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: The Breather Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	With My Family by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story and comments and kudos are appreciated. :).

Perhaps the most strange and unusual family in Winter River would be the Maitland-Deetzes.

Everyone in the town assumed that just the Deetzes lived there now, as word about the Maitlands' unfortunate deaths spread rather quickly around the town. Nobody in the town knew the truth. Nobody in the town knew that the Maitlands never made it to the Netherworld and were still at the house. Life in the town of Winter River continued on as normal, with its residents milling about and, on occasion, thinking about the lives that were lost.

Word also spread quickly of the Green haired guy who spent three whole days scaring people with a goth teenager by his side. Eventually, it was just shrugged off and people eventually forgot about the Green haired guy, believing him to not be real.

Boy, if only they knew.

It was a snowy December morning. School was out for the time being. Christmas was fast approaching. And everyone, including the Maitland-Deetz family, was preparing for the upcoming holiday. Despite Christmas being only a week away, that didn't stop them from getting ready early. It was the first Christmas the Maitlands got to spend as dead people and the first Christmas they got to spend together as a family of six. To think, if the Deetzes and Betelgeuse had never come into the Maitlands' lives (er, afterlives), then they would be lonely. Dead, without a family, and lonely.

Speaking of which...

"Lydia!" Barbara cheerfully called into the teenager's room as she poked her head through her door, waking up the teen. "Time to get up! Come down for breakfast!"

Lydia turned over in her bed so that she was laying on her stomach and grumbled into her pillow, "Ugh! Just five more minutes, Barb? I still need sleep."

"I'm making you your favorite! Don't you want pancakes?"

Pancakes. The word urged Lydia out of bed as if it was magic. The teen removed her head from her pillow and sat up and stretched before sliding out of bed and going over to join her beloved ghost mother by the door. Barbara removed her head from the teenager's door and Lydia opened her door and left, following Barbara down the stairs.

"Pancakes are my favorite!" chirped out Lydia as she and Barbara entered the kitchen and Lydia sat down. "Especially when you make them!"

“Aw. Thanks so much, Lydia!” Barbara smiled brightly as she set down a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of the teenager. Lydia smiled back and began to dig into her pancakes.

Barbara turned and began to do the dishes with her powers, leaving them suspended in midair to clean themselves to give her husband a kiss when he entered the room. As Charles and Delia got downstairs, Adam and Barbara quickly made two more plates of pancakes: a stack of vegan ones for Delia and regular ones for Charles. They thanked them and sat down together, beginning to eat.

By then, Lydia had finished her pancakes and was now sitting upside down on the couch and kicking her legs against the back of it. Barbara and Adam couldn’t help but smile, moving to sit (upright) next to her. Lydia stopped kicking her legs and Barbara righted her.

“What are you waiting for, Lydia?” Barbara found herself asking.

“Betelgeuse.” Lydia’s eyes began to follow the hands of the clock situated upon the wall opposite as they ticked away. “Didn’t he promise he’d stop by today?”

“He did. But he said he’d stop by later today. You just have to be patient.”

Lydia went back to sitting upside down on the couch and kicking her legs. “Ugh! But having to wait for him to show up is sooo boring! Why can’t I summ-.”

“Don’t even think about it!” deadpanned Barbara in a silly voice. Lydia and Adam found themselves laughing. Barbara rolled her eyes. She knew Lydia was going to do it anyway despite being told not to.

And she was right.

“Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!”

“IT’S SHOWTIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's short. The remainder of the chapters will hopefully be longer.


End file.
